


Watching It Burn« ★Star McClain Series FINALE★

by Lovely_Lani



Series: Star McClain Series [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, starmcclainseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lani/pseuds/Lovely_Lani
Summary: ❝The world as we know it, is over❞They looked around at each other as their leader gave them a blank, determined stare. Some had tears in their eyes, so only looked down.❝IT MIGHT BE, BUT WE AREN'T❞Right at that moment, a girl, short hair fluffy as a duckling's smiled and handed her commander a sheet of paper, a pang hitting her in the heart. Subtle, but-___________❝You hold your child as tight as you canThen push away the unimaginableThe moments when you're in so deepFeels easier to just swim down❞What is a Legacy?It is planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.One of Keith Kogane's plants died before he even got to see them bloom. He will never be the same after that day.Or at least he thought they did.





	1. one★the one after the end

_"STAR?!"_

_"Oh my God, oh my God-"_

It was silent in the control room, all for two, trying to console the shaking and crying Keith in the middle of the room, Lance doing his best not to also break down.

The beautiful baby girl who had always been happy to see him, sad to see him to go. The first person to see her big, beautiful star-filled eyes. The constellation of freckles that had sprinkled themselves all over her body. Her mocha colored skin that scars galore decorated. The hand that had clamped onto his fingers.

He felt it all slip away. Her tinkling laugh, the cries, her love for space, her need for it. The love she had for the entire world.

It was all gone. Gone in less than a blink of an eye.

His daughter.

Why his?!

Tears fell anyways, no matter how hard he tried to keep them in. He was surprised, he had always been the emotional one, not Keith. And yet...

The battle had fallen away, the frantic voices of her teammates comming the castle. He didn't hear Lucas, only seeing the Blue lion speeding back to the hangar, as the Galra retreated. This was all the calm before the storm. Everyone was in shock, Leo was with Shano, silent tears running down his own face before Allura dashed out of the room.

As if something snapped, the Black, Yellow, and Green lions leapt into action, flying directly towards where they'd seen Red go down near.

Trembling himself, he tried to calm the latter down, his cries quieting to strained whimpers. He didn't know how long they were there, when the others gathered around them , some silently crying, some still in shock, trying to accept what just happened to their team.

Lance didn't want to believe it, but like Mina....his poor baby Mina, she slipped away.

Life just hated him sometimes, didn't it?

Burying his head in Lance's sweater, Keith was having a hard time understanding what had just transpired in the last five minutes.

Oh yeah.

One of his last remaining wills to live had probably just died spiraling into God only knew where.

It was cold, even with eight people surrounding him. Like even the universe knew she was....dead.

Gone.

Perished.

Her flame had flickered out.

It had to all be a dream. Any moment now, he'd wake up from the nightmare, Star alive and well asking whether or not he was okay with Lucas and Leo behind her.

But it wasn't.

Even Keith knew it was too much to hope for.

________________

I think I might just finish off the series and then finish Sweater Weather and LLTPQ when that's done. If I leave it alone too long, I lose inspiration and another Stuck book will happen.


	2. two☾the fallout

_Approximately six months afterwards☾_

"Andromeda!"

"It's Angelle.." Angelle Holt (or probably better known as Star McClain, Angie would never know) groaned. Her co-pilot/newer friend, Jarennie, would never learn her name, and she was aware of that. Angelle's name wasn't actually Angelle, it was name picked out by yours truly, and she used the last name of her commander -who had taken her in after the accident-, Matthew Holt.

Angie often wondered who she had been before the accident, before everything had happened to lead up to her losing her memory. She had often begun contradicting decisions she made that affected everyone, and decisions that were so miniscule they couldn't mean anything.

Angie wasn't by any means probably mentally...sick. Just, confused.

The scars littering her body always brought her back to the flashes of the crash, loud beeping noises, then the light of what she assumed was heaven, then yelling of her name, the cries of whoever was on the other side.

Then darkness. Angie had never been able to decipher the voices who were yelling for her, the flashes of memories she couldn't connect to anything, it was all so confusing.

Plus whatever had brought her to Greytonia (where Commander Holt was stationed at the moment) had left, and a crater had been made when the two crashed on planet.

"'Meda!" Jarennie yelled from the room over, bringing Angie back to reality. "Get your head out of the stars and get us out of here!"

She could hear the beeping from the engine room and started the ship up. The three, Gwendolyn, Jarennie, and Angie had been put together to go on a supply run a system over. Metals, minerals and everything in between in space were never quite Angie's style since she woke up, so she left the couple to go and get whatever they needed, while she stayed behind, contemplating life.

Like always.

The ship lurched into the sky just as Gwendolyn raced into the cockpit, holding a burlap sack over her shoulder. She panted as she sat down next to Angie in the co-pilot seat, dropping the bag as it fell open to reveal a pit of white minerals that sparkled in the little light of the cockpit.

"Skyrite! We found a bunch in a mine!" She exclaimed when Angie looked over. The ship shuddered, as the shields took a hit.

"Jarennie! Get the canons!" Angie yelled, twisting around in her seat to yell at the alien male, who dashed down the hallway, their droid close behind.

Oh yeah, the whole, the Galra decided to attack the galaxy again thing.

The again, Angie wasn't so sure about because of the whole, I-was-practically-in-a-coma-for-two-months thing. From Jarennie and Gwendolyn though, they said it had been a thing for while. They were newly-weds, a hard thing to be in the resistance since the skyrocket in Galra activity over the last few months. The galaxy sped past them as Angie heard the canons going off.

Watching their surroundings, she saw a small opening between three different fighters, and one near a cruiser.

See, skyrite was hard to find.

And even if you did, it was usually:

a) on a galra-prison planet

b) on a galra-controlled planet

c) in the middle of nowhere

d) near a black hole

e) going to get you and your friends killed on a mission for the resistance

and/or f) all of the above.

If you answered f, you were basically right.

Originally, like she had said earlier, she would've wished to go on the mission to Orrelios, to do some scouting and release some prisoners, not sit here and watch Jarennie and Gwendolyn go googly eyed over some  _fucking_ minerals.

And possibly have a less chance of dying being the only capable pilot on the mission team!

After five minutes...Angie just let go of the controls, Gwendolyn quiet. The canons stopped firing above them. "Guys...I really think that we're trapped in right now."

"You say something obvious again Jaren, I will not hesistate." Gwendolyn threatened, more frightened than anything.

A flash of light.

_"Star!"_

_"Oh God-"_

_"Baby!"_

What felt like forever, these words being repeated over and over again, only bringing flashbacks to six months ago. When her eyes finally flashed open, Gwendolyn held her against her chest, tears running down her face as she clenched onto the cloth that she wore. Yet they were still there, lights flashing and Jarennie praying in the background to get them out of this situation.

Angie had been on plenty of I'll-probably-die-today-and-if-I-don't-make-it-I-want-you-to-lead-the-fighter-squadron missions before, but...something about this one, it scared her. The ominous ships in the distance, coming ever closer, probably deciding whether or not it was worth it to kill them on sight.

Pulling herself off Gwendolyn, she sent a silent prayer to God, to at leas let them make it out with little injuries.

Ha, there was a low chance for that, even Angie quietly chuckled to herself.

She wished she still had hair to hide behind, hair to get lost in. The mat of chocolate brown that she had shaved off when she had woken. The only thing that was still the same of her was here indistinguishable nebula colored eyes, and freckles that were everywhere. Everything had changed, and changed so quickly.

Every day she was turning more and more into Matt.

Matthew Holt, the bold and confident commander of the resistance's many branches. 

Her savior, really. Had he not been there when had crashed....

Angie would be no more.

She would never find out her past.

Taking what she assumed to be her final breath-

Four ships flew out from the distance. Colored like the ranks of the resistance, Black, Yellow, Blue and Green, the majestic ships dove into battle with the cruisers, fighters falling and combusting everywhere.

A smile crossed Jarennie, Gwendolyn, and Angie's faces as they watched in awe as the....lions (?) flew past. "They exist. Holy fuck, Gwen they exist!"

"What exists?" Angie asked, feeling a little left out.

"You've never heard of- oh well that would be offensive. Angie, do you know what Voltron is?"

Angie shook her head, not really watching Gwendolyn as she tried to explain. "No, what is it?"

"Defenders of the universe? Does that ring a bell?" Gwendolyn asked. She sighed when Angie shook her head again. Angie could tell Gwen was getting mildly annoyed with her, she was a Mom™, and Angie knew it. She didn't mean to be oblivious to this... _Voltron_ , or whatever it was. With only six months worth of memories, you couldn't expect her to know, really.

"Well...never mind you knowing! Get us out of here Angie!" Jarennie yelled, and Angie leapt back into the pilot seat. Revving the engines, the cargo ship's engines revved to life, and they flew out of the situation. Her eyes almost glazed over watching the lions, and one stopped in front of the ship, scaring Gwen and Jaren.

Angie felt something pulse inside of her as it moved away, as they continued on.

What was that?


	3. three★the feeling of knowing

"Keith.."

Nothing. No sounds, no crying, no curses. Not even the faint sound of snoring.

Lance knew he was awake, and probably staring at the wall, like always. Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets before finally sitting next to the door. Usually Keith would tell him to go away.

Today, and the last few weeks had been...different. They often stayed like this, the days that Lance was brave enough to go inside after a while, would end with Keith yelling profanities, and then breaking down crying, then telling him to go away. He was so confusing sometimes, but most of it was all Star-based, which only confused everyone more.

He hadn't even let Lance hold him in the last six months.

He had been the most messed up,  the saddest....hot mess that Lance had seen in his lifetime four months ago, January 22nd, on Star's seventeenth birthday.

Neither could accept she was really gone, the bags on anyone's eyes leaving the truth evident.

_"Daddy?"_

_Three A.M., Lance checked once he heard the small voice next to him. Blinking awake blearily, he found all three of his children standing next to the bed, all of them wrapped in a blanket._

_Lest to say, he was more than confused._

_"What's wrong you guys?" He asked, sitting up._

_"I don't like the dark!" Leo blubbered, wanting to be picked up. A seven year old who had liked his mother-father?- better when he was younger still wanted to sleep with his parent's when he had a nightmare. Ruffling his hair, Lance picked him up._

_"Is that what you all are here for?" Lance questioned, as thunder clapped outside the window. It really even startled him, and made all of them jump. "Never mind."_

_"I don't like the thunder..." Lucas said sheepishly._

_"And they both came to me, and scared me half out of my mind, and then the thunder got me too." Star said, looking away. Lightning struck outside, and Lucas and Star grabbed each other instinctively, afraid._

_Oh._

_They were scared of the storm._

_They had never experienced storms in space, and gunshots didn't help much explaining what it sounded like._

_The fear was slightly understandable._

_Crowding them all on the bed without waking the other human being on the side of the bed was challenge enough. Once they all had..he woke up maybe half an hour later with Keith looking directly at him like 'what the fuck'._

_All three kids had twisted themselves into the most...uncomfortable positions ever, Star lying on top of Lance, Leo's tiny socked foot in Keith's face, and Lucas just spread out on the rest of the middle of the bed._

_"You're so lucky I love you, you know that right?" Keith asked, trying to get Leo to move without waking him._

_"I know."_

Maybe...maybe that's all what it was. A nightmare they just....couldn't wake up from. Maybe the nightmare had started when Mina had been lost, maybe Lance had hit his head. Maybe any moment he'd fall into Shiro's arms, Star yelling that her papa was finally awake. Maybe for the last eleven years he'd been halluncinating.

Maybe, maybe they were still on Earth, and he'd been in a coma.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

The door opened with a hiss, startling Lance. A tired Keith, the bags under his eyes dark, his hair longer than his shoulders as he fell to his side, allowing the latter to hold him.

He was quiet.

No more crying.

He was no longer shaking, no longer yelling.

"Why do you always come back for me? I'm so far gone..." He asked, his voice quiet.

"Because. You're one of the few things I still have left."

__________________

Emersyn stepped into the control room, the others standing around the room. She took a deep breath, wondering how to say this. If her mother could do it,, she was sure she could. Her husband had been gone for only God knew how long, if she somehow dealt with the loss, stayed strong throughout it.....Emersyn Shirogane could do it too.

"So you called us all here. What is it, Em?" Robi asked, almost angry. Everyone was tired, Robi one. He had gotten more and more agressive since Star had disspeared, almost taking over her role on the team for her, surprisingly. Before he had been so calm, now his passive-agressiveness enough to match Keith's.

And that was a feat all in itself.

"Could you take a chill pill?" Shano asked, a frown on his face, staring directly at the almost growling Robi. "Please?"

"Look, I know we're all....grieving in our seperate ways-"

"What are you trying to say?" Lance asked, the sad evident in his eyes. Emersyn hadn't forgotten them, this would hurt so badly for the original paladins, more for Star's parents than anything else.

"But it's time we look for a new Red paladin-"

"You can't replace her!" Leo's strangled cries exclaimed. Emersyn frowned as others agreed solemnly with him.

Emersyn didn't want to replace her.

She truly and honestly didn't.

But if they were planning to survive the escalating war....well they could grieve as much as they wanted to.

"The world as we know it, is over-" she began.

"It might be, but we aren't." Lucas finished, coming up behind her. At any other time, she would've swelled with pride.

_At any other time._

"Emersyn's.....right. The universe is going to die on us if we don't take measures to strengthen ourselves. Star might be......missing in action at the moment, but we can grieve when we aren't all in danger of dying."

It pained him to say it, Emersyn could tell. "So call up the damned resistance, I'm sure they're just begging on our front door to help." Keith aid, hurt obviously, but more angry than anything else.

"That's not the worst idea." Her mother said. "But it doesn't erase the fact that-"

"We're not moving on!" Keith exclaimed. "She's my daughter, there's no way I'm forgetting her!"

"And we're not. What Allura and Emersyn are trying to say is that for the time being, we just need help." Shiro said calmly. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to stable himself emotionally, only clenching and unclenching his hands as he looked to the ground.

"We'll find her." Lance said, trying to console him.

"In the meantime, Em, who did you have in mind?" Arrow asked, slightly cheerful. It pained her to see him try so hard to cheer them all up with no positive reaction.

"I don't know yet. I'll....figure it out on the way, alright Arrow?" she weakly tried to smile, and he smiled back.

Looking to the remaining paladins, she knew she wasn't wrong when she said they needed help, and bad. They were all battle-worn, the still healing scar on her shoulder as proof.

They were all broken.

Three weeks later, Emersyn recieved a letter from the resistance, agreeing to help.

_Emersyn Shirogane,_

_I would be more than willing to assist you with the ongoing battle against the Galra. I am currently stationed on Greytonia, I will contact you should things change._

_My battalion will be ready to help should the need arise; a meeting can be called in the next few Earth days._

_Commander Matthew Holt_

Hair flying behind her as her hands shook with the letter, she raced into the lounge, waving the paper in the air as she stopped near the door, giddy with excitement.

She was finally...finally filled with something other than despair.

Hope.

Something she hadn't felt when she saw the Red lion slip into the galaxy, with Star inside.

"I have news!"


	4. four☾the arrival

Angie was giddy with excitement when she heard the paladins of Voltron were coming. It took an entire meeting and some talking with Gwendolyn about what they found with the skyrite PLUS a long dinner with Matt to calm her down. She didn't even really know who they were and yet she was more than excited to meet them!

"Angela-"

"Angelle." She smartly corrected him. He sighed before ruffling her hair as the stood outside of the main building in ponchos waiting for their arrival.

"I'm going to need you to be on your best behavior, alright?" He asked, more serious. She pouted playfully, bringing a smile to his face.

"Yes...dad." she joked.

"You know I'm not your dad."

"Yeah, but I'm dead because of you." She stuck her tongue out, and he rolled his caramel eyes. Angie didn't really believe him that he could see, saying he used to have glasses, but no longer had them due to leaving them at his home before Kerberos. He always walked into walls, less than before, which was what he always said, but Angie was mildly worried his sight was only getting worse.

He missed his sister, Katie. Angie thought she sounded like the perfect aunt, even if Matt didn't claim to be her father, even though he was technically her designated caretaker. They hadn't yet figured out how old she was, but at 5"6, he was just taking chances by saying she was somewhere around eighteen-twenty.

He still wouldn't let her have any alcohol though, which Angie always pouted at.

They stood in the rain for quiet a bit, Angie ready to go back inside and warm up with a fire, when four of the majestic Voltron landed so close, dust flew. Angie almost gaped in awe, not really meaning to, but then coughing on the rain, deciding it was best if she stopped craning her neck to see the huge lions in the distance. Sometimes the things she did were so embarassing she couldn't have stopped doing it whether she liked it or not.

She followed Matt to where they were, four individuals wearing white suits emblazoned with V's in the colors of the lions they stepped out of. Others had come with them, three in what she assumed to be alien royalty clothing, which Angie loved the designs of.

"Matt?!" A strangled voice came from somewhere, a short blonde barreling into Matthew.

"Katie!? Holy- Oh my God you're actually here!" He exclaimed, holding 'Katie' close in a hug. A warm feeling crawled up her back, as she watched the exchange.

Looking away, she was mildly confused when the others looked at her in awe. Looking behind her, she realized they _were_  looking at her.

Why would the defenders of the literal universe be in awe of a five foot six, curly haired, freckled, purple eyed writer-of-correspondance sorta-kinda daughter of Matthew Holt? Suddenly, she was self-concious and stood a bit closer to Matt.

There were four in armor, and as they came closer to the overhang protecting them from the rain, they took off their helmets. The leader, which Angie was going to assume, had hair pinned up in twin buns, dark haired and had mocha colored skin, which made her think of Angie's, and her eyes were even closer to Angie's, the only different being the tinges of pink and grey mixing in the nebula of her eyes. She was about her height, maybe an inch taller. The one in blue stood at least two inches taller, if not more, and he looked a lot like her, save for the lighter hair color and no freckles. The one in green looked bored, his eyes looking around the main building as they went inside, he stood tall, and quite lanky from the looks of it, his hair curly, and his skin darker than Angie's, but his eyes a piercing green. The last was short, but his hair was longer and more curly like the one in green, his hair falling around his shoulders.

There were more, but one caught her eye more than the others. He was tall, with shaggy hair, his eyes a dark blue, wearing a jacket that was green and yellow. His eyes were downcast, constantly staying near someone else. He looked so much like her, save for the no freckles-again- and height. No matter how hard Angie tried, she never be that tall.

"So this is your brother?" The one in black asked.

"The one and only." Matthew said jokingly. "You have a lot to explain, Katie."

"Where do you want to start? When we escaped the Garrison-"

"Or possibly the mermaids?" The one in the jacket asked, smiling weakly.

"Not everyone knows the mermaids, Lance." The one in red, the one he kept close, deadpanned, void of emotion. She made a mental note to try to make them all smile by the time they left. That was basically her job at this point, when everyone was down after a bad battle. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Well, you all know me by now. What about you?" He asked, prompting for their names.

"Emersyn Shirogane." She gave him a handshake. "Black paladin."

She introduced the others, Blue-Lucas-, Green-Robi- and Yellow-Arrow-. There was Lance, Katie, Keith, Allura, Shiro, Shano, and Leo in attendance as well.

"And of course, Angela-"

"It's Angelle, Matt. You always do this." She rolled her eyes playfully before eyeing the others. "Angelle Holt."

"Never saw you as the parent type." Katie nudged Matt playfully.

"She's not my biological daughter, Katie."

"Yea, but like I keep saying, I'm not dead because of you." He tossed a less than steel glare at her, telling her to sit down so they could begin the meeting. She pouted, of course, but she sat down around the table next to Matt and Katie. Fidgeting, of course, because Angelle Holt did not know how to adult sometimes. Maybe it was ADHD, which Matt had suggested multiple times because of his own childhood, maybe she was just that 'special snowflake'.

Adulting was not a skill she had, but apparently, on Earth, being eighteen meant you were a legal adult.

 _Legal_....that did not mean adult.

What also set her on edge was that everyone eyed her at one point or another, and it made her squirm in her seat before it made her want to leave the room. What the hell had she done to deserve the attention, positive or negative?

Eventually, when it was at a lagging part of the meeting, she tossed on her poncho and slipped out. The rain was a nice change from the stares.

_"Star?"_

The voice sounded so familiar, now. Before she couldn't have placed it, and really, she couldn't now. But someone....someone nearby had that voice.

She heard the door open.


	5. five★learning to live

The freckles. The eyes, the hair.

The eyes most of all.

The purple seemed to just resonate with his soul. Before he could ask though, she slipped out of the room, most likely uncomfortable, which he took the most responsiblity for. He could tell, no one else was paying attention either.

_"Gremlin."_

_"Lanky gremlin."_

He was older now, and from the looks of it, she probably was too. But...again he was jumping to conclusions. Her hair was too short, scars running along...probably everywhere from the looks of it.

While probably no one else had seen it, he had to rub his eyes to see if it really was the birthmark on her hand. It probably wasn't, with this much sleep deprivation over the last ten months, there was no way he was functioning normally. Not saying that he already was, of course, he would probably never be normal ever again.

But he was never normal from the get-go, so oh well.

He excused himself, and Emersyn gave him...that leader look he'd seen in Shiro's eyes before. It was more of a 'really, right now?' and a 'we'll talk about this later' kind of look, all balled in one. Sometimes he wondered whether or not she practiced those on her own time, they were executed quite well.

Closing the door behind him, he immediatly regretted his life decisions by coming outside. It was so much colder without the fireplace, even underneath all his armor. If he was freezing outside, there was no way Sta-Angelle wasn't halfway dying of hypothermia.

But she was outside, in a dark green poncho. It took him a while to find her, she was on the roof when she called to him, waving hello. It had scared the bejesus out of him, but he wandered closer as she hung precariously off the roof.

"Why are you out here?" She asked, as she dropped from the roof. On instinct, he stepped forward to catch her, landing on him bridal style. She stepped out of his grasp, thanking him.

"Just..."

"Do you not know how to adult?" she asked. Angelle Holt was confusing, from the half an hour he'd kinda sorta spent inside with her, if she had ADHD, it was evident.

"How to-"

"Adult. Matt thinks I'm a legal adult, but neither of us actually know how old I am." she stuck her tongue out playfully, then pouting. "He won't let me drink though..."

As she gestured madly with her hands, he kept looking at either of her hands. It was unbelievable how much energy she had, only leading him to believe it really wasn't Star. He chuckled at the memory when he had been sent to get her up at one time or another and she had chucked pillows, a bayard, and a string of curses when he'd turned the light on. Later he found out she was at that time of the month, but later in the month, he'd come to do the same thing in his paladin armor. The purple seemed almost...invisible, it was really strange.

"Hey! Eyes up here!" She said. His face turned red wen he realized what she was implying what he was doing. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said. She pouted again, and then shook her head.

"I don't want to." She was rather quiet now, playing with a string of hair.

"Why not?"

"I don't like being stared at like I did something wrong." She was at a whisper now, and he could barely hear her over the pounding rain on the overhang.

"You...didn't do anything wrong. It's just...you look like someone we lost." He blurted. He didn't really mean to tell her, but she shrugged in understanding.

"My name isn't Angelle."

"Really?"

"No"

"Well....what is it?" His heart pounded with anticipation. Maybe he wasn't wrong. Maybe they'd be okay again. Maybe the castle would finally lose the mist that they'd been in for almost a year now. It had be her, it had to be!

"It's-"

Right then, the others decided to finish the meeting. They all filed out as he stood suddenly, Angelle a bit confused. She didn't finish her sentence, maybe he'd never know what her real name was. Emersyn beckoned him to follow, a dead stare, and he sighed, ready for another lecture at the hands of the princess.

He looked back only once, and on the roof, yet again, she was waving goodbye.

_________________

"Robi!" Emersyn exclaimed. Robi didn't honestly care. He couldn't give a flying fuck about what she was talking about at the moment -most likely battle strategy-, he would've loved to go in guns blazing.

Apparently that's not what the Green lion pilot was supposed to be, but she always responded when he came up to her, so maybe she knew what he was going through mentally right now. Hopefully they wouldn't be out of two paladins in the same year. "Did you hear a word I just said?!" 

He wasn't the only one getting salty.

He wasn't salty to begin with, of course.

"Sometimes I just decide you're not worth listening to and I just tune you out, if that's what you were asking." he rolled his eyes.

He didn't mean to be passive agressive.

Scratch that.

He was already passive agressive.

Emersyn's left eye twitched in anger and probably annoyance as well. Her patience was wearing thin, the line between anger and ready to snap was getting fainter and fainter by the day. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her eyes flickered with flames, angry, but continued anyways. "That's great....Robi. Like I said, we're getting what help we can from Matt and the resistance, but what about the Blade?"

"Blade?" Arrow asked timidly. Robi was more than glad that Arrow was always more of a bargaining chip to calm the altean girl down. She sighed. 

"The Blade of Marmora. You know, the ones who helped out our parents." She explained. Arrow's eyes only showed confusion. "Kolivan?" he shook his head. "Okay, well....we'll figure that part out."

"Why are we doing all this so suddenly?" Lucas asked, his hands in his head. These days he looked more and more like his papa (or whatever he called Lance) all save for the eyes. He wondered how Keith felt about that, but never really questioned it. "I mean, the resistance-we should be good with their help."

"The resistance is only so widespread, Luke. We need all the help we can get." Emersyn sighed. Her hair tumbled down her back, down now as soon as they had returned to the castle. "And really-"

"There's all the help we can get, and then there's overkill, Em." He cocked an eyebrow, and he could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"That's it! Meeting adjourned!" She stomped out of the room, probably tired. Everyone had been up for quite a while, sleep deprivation claiming the original paladins a few hours ago. Everyone was tense at this point, the Empire coming closer and closer to taking over the galaxy should Voltron stand by and do nothing.

Everyone just wanted Star back, the fun-loving teenager who was probably more cringe than anything else.

The girl he had-

Fallen for at this point.

He hated it. Every single moment he missed her, he was always so confused. Why did he fall for her, only a few hours before she di-dissapeared? Her smile, her comebacks for everything he said.

When did he realize it was more than rivalry?

When did he realize he couldn't hide it anymore?

God, he probably sounded just like Lance. Or Keith. 

It hurt, it really did sometimes.

______________

I feel like I'm turning them too much into Klance and...I don't know why???


	6. six☾it's all for you

Angie often found the company of the paladins settling. Most of them were quiet, they were all subdued, of a sort, but then again, Angie didn't question it. Maybe it was how they always were. She often shrugged their strange behavior off, not paying too much attention to it.

She had learned her lesson when she asked Matt about the Kerberos mission and he almost ended up in tears. That may have been partly her fault....

Putting the pen down, Angie then looked out the window of the dark room. Don't get her wrong, Matt treated her like a princess at times, but there was only so much they could do with so little electricity. Fires were usually what they depended on for light and warmth, but most of the cabins were made of the wood they could find. Others were made of metal, and others were tents. They weren't the most organized, which was why she was writing to one of the higher ups in the resistance.

Except...Angie was plain lazy sometimes. She vowed to finish it later before the paladins left, then she'd go on a supply run. But really, all she wanted to do was be nosy.

It was interesting to have people around her own age in the base. Usually they were older, some had children on the base and left for a slightly better life outside. From the looks of it, the paladins were all teenagers -which lead her to question who allowed them to be, if they were as emotional as someone like her-, and they were nice to her. However, they did seem a little clingy to one another, and even more to her.

Standing to stretch, she looked out the window to the sky, the stars sparkling above through the rain. Since she had arrived, it had never been sunny, or warm for that matter. It was always raining, but the times when she could sit on the roof and question her meaning for living was always fun.

Funnnnnnn.....

"Hey Angie!" Matt opened the door, startling her. "We're having dinner in a little while, Miss Shirogane asked me to invite you."

What part of no formalities did he not understand? She had said directly not to address her as commander Shirogane (that title was apparently reserved for her father) or Miss Shirogane -even with the tweak in the title- since that was reserved for her mother.

"Oh! Okay!" She said, tossing on her poncho and a pair of evergreen boots. She hesitated, what did you wear to a dinner with alien royalty and the defenders of the universe? That was like asking what she'd do, should she ever see her parents again.

On the walk over, she thought about what they'd be like, kind and warm, strict and cold? In a loving household? A broken one? What was her mother like? Was she like Mrs. Holt, cookie-baking and kind? What was her father like? Was he like Mr. Holt, slightly excessive in his love for space travel?

She erased her mind of the thought, looking around the castle. From the few corridors that Matt led her down, the castle was huge, the lights throwing shadows around leaving only mystery to  the imagination of what you may have seen next. Something smelled good as they neared the dining room, and Angie hesitated before following Matt inside.

Not everyone was in attendance yet, but all four of the paladins sat around the table, some in casual clothing, others -Emersyn- in altean wear. She wore a dress similar to Queen Allura's, but in a dark blue, almost black color. Maybe trying to signal her lion, Angie thought. "Angelle! It's good you made it!" She cracked a smile, and she waved shyly hello. "Matt, Katie's in the control room."

"Try not to get anyone killed, alright Angie?" He asked, walking off.

"No promises!" She sing-songed as he rolled his eyes, the door closing with a hiss behind him.

Awkwardness fell over the paladins, thick enough to cut with a knife. The curly haired boy fiddled with dishware, the smallest -the yellow paladin- waved hello sheepishly, and the blue paladin didn't make eye contact with her.

Great way to get the dinner started!

"So.....how's life?" She asked sheepishly.

Lest to say, Angie did not like situations when she was the only one talking.

"It's.........not great..." The yellow paladin answered, beckoning her to sit next to him. "Days could be going better."

She slid into the seat next to him, and Emersyn's eyes widened in horror. Angie tensed, stepping away, more confused than anything.

Oh yeah.

Anxiety was a bitch.

What had she done wrong?! All she had done was talk to the yellow paladin, and then sit down, preparing for a conversation, and everyone stared.

Oh Lord.

Feeling her eyes begin to water, she willed herself not to cry in front of these people, looking up to the ceiling, trying to blink away impending tears.

"Angie? You can sit down." The yellow paladin's voice was quiet when she looked back to him, when he tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. She hesitated, she didn't want to do anything wrong, to cause anyone any anxiety that may have been caused and she didn't know about. Why? What was wrong with her sitting here? "It's okay...."

Angie kind of wanted answers now. "I...I want to know what it is that makes you all look at me strangely before I do, though."

____________________

Sorry for the kinda crappy ending.......


	7. seven★begin again

_"I...I want to know what it is that makes you all look at me strangely before I do, though."_

"If...that's okay." She looked for acceptance from her.

No one was going to lie on how....similar she looked to the red paladin. The same cheeky smile, the freckles dotting every last inch of her, the eyes.

But....

Angie wasn't Star. Star was confident, a front-liner, while Angie may have liked to stay behind. She had admitted to having a problem facing her fears, in the short time that they had gotten to know each other after a meeting a week ago. After that, they rarely saw each other, Angie busy writing Matt's correspondance when he was meeting with Emersyn.

Shaking the thought out of her head, she quickly scanned the room, seeing Lucas blink back tears, holding himself back from walking out of the room, she could tell. Robi in a similar state surprising her as Arrow shrugged. The hurt was evident in their eyes as she took a seat at the head of the table, and tried to begin.

"Star McClain. I grew up with her, and she's our red paladin." Emersyn noted when Angie's eyes lit up at the mention of the name. "Angie?"

"Just...the name sounds familiar, that's all." She noted. 

"She...went missing maybe a year ago, after the red lion crashed. Of course, Red came back, but without her. We've been looking for her ever since."

Angie frowned, but took a seat next to Emersyn. "Understandable. But...you do know I'm...not her, right?"

Pushing away what emotions she would usually show, late at night in her own bedroom, a mix of anger and sadness, she closed her eyes for moment, thinking, then smiling. "We know that." 

But did they, she asked herself during dinner, as Angie told the wild stories of what had happened while she was with Matt. Like Robi (she knew), she did look at her hands a few times during dinner, but gave up as she realized that 1) there were so many scars, and two, she wore gloves for most of dinner, and didn't eat much. One thing she shared with Star, she talked a lot. But unlike Star, her voice was higher-pitched, and most of her was just...soft. Her voice was softer-slightly quiet-, and her eyes, unlike Star as well, sparkled with curiousity, rather than the next thing was going to say to Robi. Of course though, she did poke at various foods that Hunk had prepared, most of which Robi, Lucas and Leo didn't touch, but ate anyways.

"How old are you anyways?" Robi asked, as they had been left on cleaning duty for the night. It usually switched between the original paladins and them, and tonight it was their job. Angie stuck around though, for whatever reason.

More like a, I don't want to be alone, reason.

"Uh....." she seemed to think for a moment. "I...don't know?"

Lucas gasped in fake shock. Or maybe actual shock. "How do you not know your own birthday!?"

"Crash?" She asked, tapping an index finger to her forehead sheepishly. "I can't remember anything past maybe six, seven months ago?"

"Oh." He answered.

"It's okay..." she answered. "What's it like living here?" She asked, trying to change the subject, Emersyn could guess.

"Mostly hectic. But it's nice living with everyone you've ever known." Shano answered. "But, I guess that's how any family is."

"Not every family has four alteans in it." Leo said, sitting on the table cross-legged. Angie sat next to him.

"Not every family has a half-breed and three part-Galras in it either." Shano said. Leo stuck his tongue out at him as Shano picked him up, startling the former. It made the others laugh, and a small giggle escaped Angie. It was quiet, but not unlike Star's. She didn't believe anyone else noticed, so she left it for further...

How would you word that?

"Well, you all know a lot about me already, from what I've been able to remember. Do any of you have any stories you're willing to tell?"

"Ha! Robi's name isn't actually Robi!" Lucas spoke up, a glare pointed at him from said Robi. "It's Robin..."

"That's enough!" Emersyn said, trying not to laugh herself. The experience was hilarious itself, and Angie didn't need to be knowing. She looked more confused than anything else, so maybe it would be alright. On the other hand, Robi looked as if he were ready to murder, his face a dark shade of red, and he did look sort of dangerous with a broom in his hand.

A quiet meow came from the kitchen, and Hunk smiled, putting the alien cat -Emersyn had learned it was a Fjord kitten when it had been brought in by Lance a few years prior- on the floor. Nord raced into the dining room, where they had been leisurely cleaning -Hunk raised an eyebrow as Emersyn tried to get him out of the dining room-. Surprisingly, he went immediatly to Angie, who picked up the kitten, lovingly stroking the furry alien creature.

_"Emmie!!!" A five year old Emersyn turned away from her mother to jump down from the seat. Star raced up to her with something small fidgeting in her arms, her hair dishelved, but her face bright and excited._

_"What is it?" She asked, curious as she came closer. The thing was mangy, and it's fur was dark, but a red streak ran through the eye of it, Emersyn full of pity for the poor animal._

_"It's a kitty!" she answered, putting the thing down on the floor. Emersyn sat on the floor, a warning from Allura later, and the cat had sprung on her, scratching her forehead and mussing her hair, the dress tearing in multiple places, the circlet on the floor after the ordeal._

_"Allura?" Lance asked, stepping into the room, as Star was prodding the thing with a stick as it huddled in the corner as Allura tried to keep Emersyn from crying anymore. Rubbing the bleeding cut, she threw a murderous glare over to him. "Okay, okay, obviously you dislike my presence at the moment."_

_"What the quiznak is that thing?!" She asked angrily._

_"It's a cat. Keith found it, I suggested Star would like it, and I brought it home." He shrugged. He bent down to where Emersyn was. "Aww, what's wrong princess?"_

_"That thing scratched her forehead! Why did you bring it to the castle?!"_

_"Daddy, I don't think the kitty likes me very much." Star whined from the corner._

_"It's okay." Lance ignored Allura's request for the moment, and he picked up the cat. Handing it back to Star, Emersyn was slightly afraid for the cat, turning to see the cat almost being strangled by Star's little chubby arms. "I'm sure he'll love you soon enough."_

_"Are you not worried for the possible-"_

_"Prin-Queen, chill for minute. The cat's probably just frightened, he'll be fine soon enough."_

And Star was the only one-well...- that ever really took care of the cat. It was amazing how Angie had picked up the cat and it just sat there contently as they all spoke of stories and such from years past. Emersyn did end up showing them all the infamous scar from Nord, which had found itself on her forehead, Robi admitted to his real name, Robin Amos Holt -he also told them his original name had been Oscar Lindsay Arnaz-(how in all of the universe they had managed that, well, it would be left up to mystery), and honestly, it really felt like she could've been Star.

Late that night, however, she had been told Angie and Matt would be sticking with the paladins for a while, as he had left the 'vice president' (or whatever the fuck that was) in charge for the moment, she had a terrible thought.

What if Angie-

Was Star's replacement?


	8. eight☾those that are lost

_"Those that are lost are always found"_

It hit Angie like brick early in the day, when she had been woken up by the sounds of shouting outside her bedroom -temporarily, for however long Matt planned to stay with the paladins- and she felt as she didn't want to get up that morning.

Weird, she had always been a morning person since she'd woken up from the crash. Now she was just a tad bit agitated with the noise.

Maybe the paladins were rubbing off on her.

Robin-or possibly Robi- had lended her an oversized shirt the other day, after they had sparred and she had noted she didn't any other clothes to change into. It had a....something called a...Panic at the Disco? On it as a graphic t-shirt of sort. He'd made a joke earlier, saying that Star -her twin in terms of looks- had called it edgy.

He really seemed to care for her, it seemed. He was always there to help her out.

Some days, Angie questioned whether he was trying to make it up to their lost paladin.

It was way too big on her, but it smelled distinctly of cinnamon. She hadn't bothered asking the others for clothes because Emersyn was at least three sizes bigger than her in any other clothing, not to mention she thought she was going back to Greytonia. Plus she had already halfway taken off her shirt when she realized she didn't have any clothes to change into and was heading to the showers.

The jeans were even more baggy on her, and she hesitated before thinking whether or not to ask Emersyn for a pair. The altean princess was three inches taller (which she sheepishly had said she blamed her genetics for), and was a bit more...well built than Angie was. Not going to lie, she kind of expected that after living on rations for almost a year. She was a little lanky.

Opening the door, she found Robin and said princess outside her door, talking heatedly. "Leave her be!"

"I understand you're hurt! How the hell do you think I felt when I saw my mom go under for the last time?!"

"But she's not your mom! She's not Star either. So stop treating her like that." She said, her eyes narrowing, her arms crossed. Angie silently didn't know what to feel, she was a little lost.

Well, of course, she knew that they had a hard time accepting Star wasn't coming back, but she hadn't really known anyone had been treating her like she was Star. It was generous of Robin to give her a pair of clothes, but from what she had heard, they had always been like cats fighting.

Urgh, what did it all mean?

Thinking this hard always made her head hurt.

"Treating her like what? Like she actually lives here rather than just someone who'll be out of your hair in a few weeks?"

Emerysn had been taken aback, and Angie could tell. 

She didn't hear the former deny it.

"You're the only one on this damned ship that hasn't accepted it yet-"

"She was my best friend!"

"Like she was to everyone, a sister and a daughter. You like to think your feelings are the only ones that fucking matter!"

"I'm the b-"

"Don't- I can't talk to you when you're like this! Your status doesn't get you anything here! When you can deal with this finally, come find one of us."

They looked at each other angrily, and if looks could kill, she'd probably have to report a homocide. Emersyn stomped off angrily, muttering curses and death threats, and Robi took note of her presence. "Angie-"

"It's okay.." She said quietly, looking down to her bare feet. They stood there, awkwardly trying not to look at each other, before Angie spoke again. "Thanks for the shirt."

"Yeah, no problem." He answered.

"I'm guessing that Emersyn doesn't like me very much?"

"How'd you guess?" He paused, her face fell. She knew it. Most of the people in the castle were a little on edge spending time with her, due to her look-a-like. He continued, sighing. "It isn't that she doesn't like you...it's just....she's having a harder time than Lance and Keith are adjusting to this life without Star. It's driven everyone a little crazy, if you couldn't tell."

"N-no, I could tell." They tried to talk to each other for a moment, ending in blank conversation.

"Well....I mean if everything goes well today, we're going to be at the pool. You wanna come with?"

"Um...if I don't have casual clothes, what makes you think I have pool clothes?" She asked sheepishly. Not to mention Angie didn't even swim that often. She had zero upper body strength, and/or lower body strength either. Though, it was a skill she had woken up, so she hoped she could do more than just float.

If that.

"Well..Emersyn's sort of pissed right now." He smiled a little. "But she does like you, maybe. Maybe she'll give you a suit, if not that, I'm sure Allura has one."

"Um... you know what? Alright!" Excited, she turned around, hitting her toe on the door. Holding back a shout of pain, she stumbled, Robi catching her. Her cheeks heated, it was probably evident against her coffee stained skin.

"Maybe be a little more careful, huh Angie?" he questioned, helping her up. 

"How embarassing that would be! Having that on my tombstone!" She said, dissapearing into her room. Sitting the bed, her eyes flickered to the window, the stars passing by as she hunted for constellations.

"How embarassing that would be, if I had fallen face first onto him?" she muttered, covering her face at the thought.

Had she just fallen in love with someone?

Holy fuck, did it feel good.

It wasn't too sudden, was it?

Of course it was! She and only really known him for like three weeks!

Being awake was so hard! She would've loved to sleep for forever, wouldn't that just be the best thing ever?!

_"Yeah, well you need to face your problems."_

 


	9. nine★are always found

Just to say the least, Angie didn't do a lot of swimming later in the day, after lunch.

Of course, Lucas didn't swim either, but from what she understood about the.... _incident_ , she understood.

Angie had also had a lot of likes that were similar to Lucas', so they talked a lot of the afternoon. Of what, Emersyn didn't bother herself with figuring it all out.

She just floated most of the time, her mind wandering. Emersyn had grown pretty quickly since Star and the others had returned to the castle, leaving her taller than Star. She always blamed it on her parents, but the same could probably be said for Star, she would've probably been as petite as Keith.

Of course, Emersyn had never thought about it before she had loaned Angie a swimsuit. The similarities were honestly just uncanny at this point. Lanky? Check. Probably unable to lift anything over ten pounds?

 

Maybe.

She chuckled to herself. Over the last few weeks, it seemed as if Robin had taken a liking to the younger and much more gullible Angelle Holt. Practically waiting on her hand and/or foot? That was probably love.

Most definitely love.

She also felt like a parent sometimes. Most in this situation.

Emersyn had literally turned to watch Arrow as he was talking to her, and she whipped around just in time to hear Angie coughing on the side of the pool.

"What the-" She helped her out of the pool as Robin scrambled out, Arrow coming over in a hurry. "Angie please be careful-"

Emersyn only narrowly caught herself before she continued with a 'we can't lose two people in a year'. To be honest, she wasn't sure what to do with the soaking wet girl that sat in front of her, as Robi tried to help.

"Luke!" she gasped, halfway choking. It startled Lucas, who stood nearby. It startled Emersyn because Angie was careful not to use anyone's nickname, other than her own and Matt's. Not even for Emersyn. And to be honest, half the time she used her own nickname.

"What?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." Robi winced, as her finger visibly dug into his forearms. "It was weird, I saw...I saw.." 

"Saw what?"

"I don't know, everything was blue for a second, and I just heard every yelling Lucas' name...and I got so scared, so confused-"

"The only time...that anyone was yelling for me-"

"Was the pool incident, we know-"

"But Angie didn't." He noted. Emersyn did not think about that, though.

____________________

_"You smell like cinnamon."_

_"You smell like rain."_

_"You lanky ass gremlin"_

_"Bitch-"_

That is why Angie bolted up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

Bullshit.

_"Who's my little shooting star? You are!"_

These damned voices. She was losing her mind.

Thankfully, voices couldn't match to people she knew, or didn't know, so she was okay for now.

What did it all boil down to?

She had almost drowned this afternoon, and had called out Lucas' name for whatever reason. Luke. She didn't even usually use nicknames.

Why the hell-

_______________

Sorry for the short update :p

Angie is just having mental problems left and right, fluff next chapter, promise.


	10. ten☾ohana means family

This was the first actual Voltron meeting Angie attended-and didn't leave halfway through.

That didn't mean her mind didn't leave the conversation though. Everyone on the castle attended, including the original paladins and Matt.

She had no other option if she planned to be entertained.

Angie perked up when she heard the mention of a mission and being a person short. Since staying the the castle for maybe three months, she was more than ready to get out of the castle. The people were great, she didn't get lost  _as_  often anymore, and she could actually spar Arrow. Arrow did admit he wasn't the best at fighting, and he then said that was an improvement if he actually had to try to fight her.

"Let me go!" She said. The outburst surprised the others to the point they stopped talking, Emersyn looking directly at her with a look of both surprise and mostly confusion. She also became quiet, fidgeting in her seat. "I mean...if you want me to.."

Angie watched as Emersyn pondered for a moment, as her own face turned red with embarassment. What had come over her? She hadn't really meant to yell, or even suggest it...Robi smiled weakly at her.

"The mission isn't for another week-" Emersyn started. "If...if you started attending our training sessions.."

"What do we have to lose?" Lucas asked, leaning back in his chair. He tipped over, obviously, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Angie." Robi answered, kind of sarcastically.

"Other than that?" Lucas asked, sitting back down.

"Look, I'd love to have both of you argue for the rest of the meeting-"

"We weren't." They answered sheepishly.

"But there are more important things to discuss." Emersyn turned to Angie. "You know this means there's no skipping out on meetings, training sessions-" 

Angie just nodded as the list went on, hoping she looked as convincing as she felt. Emersyn hadn't exactly said she definitely going, but she was giddy and almost floating on air when she had been let go. Even she knew that she wouldn't get an important role, but finally! She'd get out of the castle and do something for the resistance! Or Voltron. That too.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Robi asked, falling into step with her. "Why don't you just stay here?"

Angie knew Robi only worried for her safety. "Because I want to help you, obviously."

His hand brushed hers, sending tingles up her spine. "An, you can help just by staying here."

"Like Emersyn said, the mission isn't until next week. I can learn." She smiled, brushing a piece of hair away from her face. If she were a male living by some Earthen standards, she would've been due for a haircut now, as it reached her shoulders. Angie liked it short, it was easier to manage, and the castle's inhabitants weren't as put off by it. Robi thought the short hair suited her, and that always made her smile. Well, the green paladin always made her smile when they spent time together.

"Learn what? How to not die? I thought you knew how to not do that already." She playfully punched him as they walked back to the common area.

"I'm capable." she made a face at him, sticking her tongue. He gave her a warm smile, and her eyes twinkled.

Angelle Holt was definitely capable of learning how to fight. She knew how to work as a team, easily. It was just a matter of learning how to work with the new paladins.

Angie was confident going to sleep that night.

_____________________

Angie stood in front of the red paladin's armor the day of the mission with the others.

Star's armor.

"We don't have anything else that'll...well fit." Angie knew this, as the Queen still wore her armor sometimes, and everyone else already had one. The only armor set that wasn't in use was the missing paladin's armor. "Maybe..."

"Maybe I just shouldn't go.." She wasn't about to hurt the paladin's if she didn't have to. It was her who had volunteered to go.

"No. We're a paladin short and we can't hide that fact anymore." Emersyn sighed, opening the case that held it. "You'll wear it."

"I'm not a replacement though..."

"And nobody thinks you are." Emersyn responded. Her face was downcast, and she immediatly thought of it to be wrong to say such a thing. "But..I don't think a Panic at the Disco shirt is going to protect you from a gunshot, okay?"

"Understandable." She smiled a little, and they left her to get changed. Running a hand over the plate of the armor bearing the indistinguishable red V, she hesitated. Maybe they didn't think she was replacing...Star, but Angie didn't feel right wearing it.

However, it fit like a glove. And like Emersyn had said, she'd rather wear it and be confusing everyone than die from a gun wound. Fitting the helmet over her head, she walked back outside where the others waited.

They didn't really talk on the way over, on her will she took Green with Robi. A tingling feeling ran up her back.

"Gremlins..." Why had she thought of that? Of all things to be helpful with, her mind had associated gremlins with the boy sitting in front of her. He looked at her, a little startled. "Sorry.."

He waited. Three....two...one...

"It's like..there are these memories that aren't mine! The last few months have been so...weird Robi!" She began to pace, a little more than confused. She definitely wasn't lying, there were things she did with the paladins that felt so..familiar, but they weren't. She had never held a staff such as the ones she sparred with Emersyn, but it felt like second nature right after a blaster. "You all say I'm not a replacement...but it feels like it sometimes.."

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"It feels like everyone expects to me to fight like Star does...Lance almost called me that yesterday.."

"Think about it, Angie, Star's been gone for over a year at this point, almost two. No one knows...if we'll get her back or not..." She frowned. That didn't mean they could treat her like a replacement! Was this how Lucas and Leo, or Emersyn and Shano felt, being twins and almost being the same person? "But..sorry."

"It's okay. Just...let me figure this out."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Ohana means family...family means no one gets left behind." Robi said, out of the blue as they neared the planet in question. He chuckled to himself. "We broke that rule, to be honest."

 

 

 


	11. eleven★family means no one gets left behind or forgotten

It was quiet.

Unusually quiet for Robi. Usually the station would be bustling with activity, on a prison planet like this. They were here for a chip out of all things, plans to a new weapon they were building.

"Found anything yet?" Lucas questioned over the comm. He sighed "I hate how it's so quiet..."

"Quiet!? We're literally fighting off robots left and right! Don't complain!" Emersyn yelled, Robi's ears stinging slightly from her voice, gunshots accompanying said person's voice.

Lucas had started off on his own, Emersyn with Arrow, and Robi was with Angie. Where they all were, he didn't really know. If Emersyn and Arrow were fighting off bots with a staff and a  _freaking_  axe of a sort, they couldn't have been too far from where they were.

To say the least, if Lucas didn't come back, Robi was blaming it all on him.

Angie was almost his shadow, which he gave points for, but it was a little creepy. Usually Star went with Lucas, so Angie's addition to the team -temporarily- was throwing the whole dynamic. He was usually the lone wolf on missions. She didn't step away for a second, and even if she did, she was usually just looking at something.

So this is why disobedient children never stayed by their parents. And why parents were okay with it, usually saying something along the lines of 'I'll leave you here'.

It was just weird!

Her and her beautiful, starry eyes pinned on him everytime he looked back...

Goddamit.

"Robin..." she whispered, startling him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you actually know where we're going?"

Stopping on a corner, he thought for a moment. The chip couldn't be  _that_ far from here, right?

Right?

"Of course I do." She looked at him, her eyes narrowing in suspiscion. 

"You have no idea where we are."

"I have no idea where we are  _right now_ -"

"So you got us lost?"

".....Maybe." Backtracking was an easy way to get back, right? And the helmets had maps on them, right?

Unlike his adoptive mother, Robi wasn't exactly the greatest tech genius. He knew what he was doing once he got a computer up and working again, but if the system wasn't working, he was lost as soon as he opened the case. They couldn't possibly be lost, but Angie didn't know how to work the helmets...and to say the least, Robi only knew the basic functions of it. To protect your head and the map. "But we still need the chip..."

"Fudge the chip! If we're lost we could be wandering for years!" Angie said, kind of jokingly, but an underlying serious tone sneaking into her words.

"Yeah, but if we aren't-"

A blink. A blip on the map.

"Sh, I think I found it Angie!" He moved quicker down the halls as he heard her boots pad down the hall after him. The blinking got stronger as they neared a pair of doors.

Fucking pads for Galra hands. They really did think of everything. He hesitated, gauging how much firepower it would take to shoot down the doors, or even how much strength it would take to force them open. They didn't have a Galra on their team, would Lucas be enough for it to recognize?

Before he could even think to comm the person in question, the doors opened with a hiss. Stepping back in surprise, he only turned to see Angie lift her hand from the pad. "Y-you're Galra?"

"Beats me. Matt never told me, that's why everyone wants me on their missions." She shrugged.  He didn't answer. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" she said, when his eyes didn't leave hers. He continued on inside, standing behind a pillar as a sentry sat typing at a screen. She stood behind the opposite pillar.

Galra?

He'd definitely ask about it when they got back to the castle, Angie was in no way escaping this conversation. It was probably a can of worms -weblums?- he didn't want to open, but now he was curious about it.

Nodding to her, she stayed behind the pillar while he quietly padded to the sentry. Over it's shoulder, he could see the chip imbedded into the system, or the hard drive. Activating his bayard, the sentry only just turned around before he hit it directly in the head.

It fell to the floor with a clang, and Robi gave a thumbs up to a startled looking Angie, who walked forward. "A little brutal, don't you think?"

"Nah. Brutal would be shooting him and watching his brains splatter onto the floor. That would be brutal." Robi felt kind of bad when she stepped away from him for a moment, with a 'what the fuck' look on her face. "Just kidding. You can count on me to never do something like that."

"Uh huh." She muttered. He pulled the chip out of the hard drive, and inspected it for about two point-oh five seconds before the beautiful sound of the alarm rang out. Red lights began to flash, and Angie and Robi looked at another with an 'oh fuck' kind of look. "You were saying?"

Dashing to the door, it was almost closed when he stuck his bayard in the middle, helping Angie out first and then himself. The door would've crushed him and Angie, had they been there a second too late as it closed menacingly when they walked away.

Walked?

Did he say walked?

He meant run for everything that they ever loved.

"Shit guys what did you do?! The alarms just went off!" A pause, "And it wasn't me this time!"

"It wasn't us either Luke, chill." She paused, sighing, before an angry "Robi what the hell!?"

"Why do you go after me first?"

"Because Angie's too fucking innocent for bullshit like that..."

"Yep, and my innocence is just dripping away as you all speak." Angie said sarcastically over their running. Gunshots came from behind, as they sped up down the halls. "Robi got us lost.."

"The map-"

"Shut it Em!" He said, as he pulled Angie into a room just before they turned the corner. The robots passed by as he made a shushing motion. The room wasn't even that big, there  _probably_  wasn't anything hiding in it, right?

Once he heard the steps pass by...two minutes, then three, he and Angie stepped out. Activating the feature, he turned another corner. A beat passed by, and he didn't hear her footsteps behind him anymore. A gunshot, then a groan. Whipping around, he turned the corner again. "Robi?"

She stood from the floor, next to the sentry. A hand was pressed to her side, and he was immediatly worried when she slumped against the wall, trying to walk to him.

_Shit._

Just what he needed right then. One injured paladin- _friend_ , and sentries on his ass. Fuck.

"Angie. Shit, where-"

"I can still walk."

"No you can't. Goddamit-" Did he have to even correct her on how her body was f _ucking functioning_!? Or lack thereof in the next few hours?! She didn't make a sound when he heaved her up on his back, piggy-back style as she slumped onto him. He didn't even really know Angie was so light, he kind of was a little surprised when he didn't stumble.

"Guys, if there's a battle out in space, Imma circle back, alright?" He couldn't keep up with the pace that they were at last time, doing his best to be sneaky as Angie's added weight allowed. If Lucas' stupid musicals were enough to go off of, hopefully he could make it back with Angie without losing too much of her life force.

"What? Wait...Rob what happened?" Emersyn asked skeptically.

"Angie's kinda like...halfway dying at the moment, don't ask questions." He said, trying to follow the map the best he could.

"What?!" Voices yelled over the comm in unison. It hurt his ears to be honest. "Robi!"

"Look, I'll come back for you guys, but we need to get her to a pod-"

"Like the rest of us don't know that!"

___________________________

"You guys are back early-" He heard Katie mutter as he tried to shake off his helmet. "Oh..why?" she asked, noting Angie still on his back. He could tell she was starting to lose conciousness, her breathing becoming irregular.

"Pod room. Now." Was all he said, Katie following close behind the two, peppering him with questions.

"Robi, what happened?" she asked. "Robi I'm serious."

"Angie got shot when I turned my back, alright?" He didn't mean to use that tone with his mother, but if she was offended by it, she didn't make it noticeable. He did feel bad about it, to be honest, he had been the one that hadn't been watching, that was how the buddy system worked, always keep an eye on your buddy. He'd freaking broke that rule.

But his middle name was troublemaker, basically.

"It's....not your fault.." she breathed, as they neared said pod room. "I...got distracted...by...the sentry..sorry.."

"Not your fault, Angie, don't blame yourself, please..." He said, "All you can do now is just stay awake...Mom, do you know how to work the pods?"

Mom, he had never called her that before, and she acknowledged that fact by smiling weakly to him. "I...I don't, but I can figure it out."

Her eyes closed as the cylinder did.

"Please be...okay.." He muttered, as Katie began to press buttons, and stats came up on the screen.


	12. twelve

Robi didn't leave the pod room.

He didn't leave for exactly seventy hours, between those seventy hours he got three hours of sleep had three meals.

The other paladins had come in shortly after, and then running back out to the battle that waited for them. They stayed with him, for comfort or pity he wasn't sure.

But one by one, they left to go about their buisiness in the castle. 

Something about her pale face just made him stay there. He wanted to be there when Angie woke up, he had something to say to her anyways.

So he sat there, from sunrise (on Earth) to sunset, almost relying on Katie to keep him fed before he passed out from sleep deprivation and/or starvation. But what was the rule of thumb? You could go three weeks without food, but what, only 72 hours without sleep?

The eighteen year old didn't need to bother himself with the statistics of such a thing. His eyes stayed trained on the curly-haired brunette those seventy hours, waiting for any sign of movement from her.

He honestly wondered if this was how Lance felt waiting for Keith to come back all those years ago. The years before he truly felt appreciated by the Holts for his mere existence.

Not to that degree, but on the second day, he had to find a way to pass the time. He had thought it would be easy to sit there and do nothing but wait for her, but he had something else in mind.

"You know, we could've met anywhere else. Maybe a nice little cafe by my house, maybe by yours. Anywhere other than in the middle of a space war, maybe I could finally meet your parents." He muttered, standing in front of the pod now, as he put a hand on the blue glass. "We could go to the pool every Saturday, rather than...I dunno almost dying."

The cool glass feels kind of good. With all the machines running, it's a little warm in the pod room. He'd taken off his sweatshirt earlier, so at least the cool air was finally getting to him."Y'know, California is nice this time of year. We could go skiing in the mountains and then go to like.. the Pier the same day."

His laugh was dry, he could tell.

Arrow came by for company later in the day. While Robi napped, he didn't know what Arrow did before sleep claimed him. He almost didn't wake up, until Arrow shook him telling him that he needed to go to sleep before he couldn't wake up tommorow. He gave him a wave before Arrow asked whether he was coming. He answered no, and the smaller frowned, giving him a hug before leaving him in the silence of the humming machines again.

"He's been in there for almost three days, Lance. I'm a little worried." Katie said, trying not to worry. "I can't say much other than that he's taking after me."

"Let him stay. He's grieving."

"Are...are you saying-"

"No! I mean...I worded that wrong. I mean he's just waiting. When Angelle wakes up, there's a betting pool going for that he'll probably confess to her." Lance answered jokingly. "Shit I already have gray hair.."

"Lance! We all have gray hair at this point. Back on topic though...is she going to be okay? I don't need my son dying from sleep deprivation and passing out." Katie answered.

"Isn't that something Shiro said once, about yours truly?"

Katie paused for a moment. It had been. "Yeah, so?"

"Think about how you felt in that moment. How do you think he feels right now, guilty of the fact that she got shot because he turned his back on her."

 

 

"What the fuck Lance."

"What do you mean?"

"When did you become a goddamned pyschiatrist!?"

"Maybe when sibling rivalry exists." He noted. "Leave him be, he'll come around."

"And if he becomes a Keith-level hermit?"

"We'll cross that line when we get there, alright?"

_________________

_Feeling had returned._

She fell directly into someone's arms when she stepped out of the pod late that night, or so it seemed, all the lights in the castle had been turned down low. They smelled of cinnamon, bringing unshed tears to the back of her eyes. Who did she know on the castle that smelt of cinnamon? It wasn't either of her parents, or her brothers..

Looking up, it wasn't who she had wanted to see first, but all the same he gave a warm smile as she hugged back.

_She was back._

She was really back!

She hugged Robi back, as he chuckled. "Angie, I missed you too, but maybe don't crush me with your renewed life force."

She stepped back, mildly confused. Who was Angie? Why was she being called that. "Who the...who's Angie?"

Worry crossed his features. "Angie, are you alright?"

"Like I said, who's Angie?"

"Like  _I_  said, that's you." He answered in response. 

"You have me mixed up with someone. Look, Robi it's late-"

"Who are you? A clone? What's your name then, if it isn't Angelle Holt?" He seemed worried, and to be honest, she'd never been so afraid of the taller green paladin. She was groggy though, trying to wake up and rub the tears away so that she could see properly.

She just couldn't believe she was really back, the cold tile underneath her feet. So...groggy and not mentally aware of who an Angelle Holt was. Was that his sister?

She hesitated. If he didn't believe she wasn't Angelle Holt, then would he believe her if she told him her real name? She was really surprised he didn't know, they had been living together for a year, maybe...time was hard to keep in space.

Rubbing her wrist, she began.

"I am Star Chloe McClain. I am the red paladin of Voltron."

He could see him tense in shock. "You can't be, she dissapeared almost two years ago-"

"I am and I always will be!" Her voice rose, and she didn't honestly mean to. Why didn't he believe her? And two years? Holy fuck she had been dead that long? Mina had never given her the dates...she had would turn eighteen a little while afterwards.

He stepped closer, cautiously. "Are..."

"I'm not lying!" She yelled, trembling. Tears rolled down her face. Was he serious right now? She had physically just come back from the dead! What was so important he couldn't believe her?!

He did what she didn't expect him to, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. "Star...I can't believe it's you. We all thought you were dead...Look, let me go get you your clothes, I'll be right back."

The silence was deafening as she was left alone with her thoughts. Would her parents...would they be happy to see her again? What if they were all like Robi, they didn't believe she was Star? But she was, touching her wrist, she felt pressure on it, like she hadn't back before when she was on the fringe of death from the gunshot.

He came back panting with a pair of clothes, and she changed into them, comfortable in the red cloth again, her sweatshirt and jeans.

"Everyone to the control room!" He yelled over the comm, as he picked up the pace. It took a while for everyone to get there, Star could tell as her eyes got lost in the stars again, watching a meteor shower pass by. Everything was falling together again.

"Robi it's like 3 in the morning I swear to God if this is one of your pranks..." she perked up at the sound of a groggy Emersyn. 

Her Emersyn.

Turning around from the chair, tears were brought to her eyes again, the entire team assembled in a semi-circle. Robi gently pushed her forward, as she wasn't sure how to respond to the curious eyes of her team.

Her family.

Those wee the hardest to face, looks of confusion and suspicion crossing the four. And just...rememberance in her dad's eyes.

"Star-"

She cut him off, flying into his arms with tears of joy and a flurry of excitement. A beat of surprise, and her hugged back, pulling her close as he shook with his own tears.

_"Dad..I'm home...I'm home.."_


	13. thirteen

So...it's November in-series right now. It took me twenty minutes to figure it out, but Star is seventeen, and in a few months she'll be eighteen, so figure out the ages in terms of that.

Star: 17 and nine months

Lucas/Leo: 16 and three months

Emerysn/Shano: 16 and seven months

Robi: 18 and eleven months (he's a december bab.)

Arrow: 15 and seven months (he's so smol)

Shiro: 46

Allura: 45

Keith: 39

Lance: 38

Hunk: 38

Pidge: 33

This took me a calculator and a lot of brain power shut up.

_____________________

To say the least, Star didn't leave her parents' side for...a while.

Everyone was more than happy to have her back though, Matt swore up and down that he hadn't know that she wasn't who she said she was. Star didn't say much on that topic, other than questioning exactly what had happened before she had woken up in a pod a few days ago.

Star just had plain trust issues afterwards.

"What even did happen afterwards?" She asked. "Everyone just seems so on edge.."

"You don't remember?"

"If you would maybe explain who this Angie was and why you all keep calling me that, that'd be great." she said, sarcastically, fluffing her hair. "And maybe why I have such short hair, you guys know I'd never cut it on purpose."

"To think maybe a few months ago I was trying to tell her who Star was..." Emersyn muttered to herself. To think that Star was sitting in front of her now, fiddling with strands of hair and still bickering with Robi, it was like she had never really left. "How would I explain that?"

A streak of fur. "Nord!" Pulling the cat -or whatever the devil it was- into her lap, she hugged it, almost choking the poor thing as it tried to lick her cheek. It turned to growl at Emersyn. "I missed you too!"

It really was the devil as an alien space cat.

Emersyn could almost see the horns.

"This thing has literally been draining our food source for the last ten-eleven years and you never asked about him..." Shano said curiously.

"..." Star didn't answer, sheepishly smiling as it proceeded to give her face a good licking. "Nord!"

"Angie was..I guess your conciousnesses idea of a replacement until your real memories came back." Leo said, trying to pick the conversation back up. "She was an interesting replacement, to say the least."

"Really? Yeesh, what was I like?" Lucas grinned as Robi gave him a look that was either a 'you're dead' look or a 'you're the worst person to ever exist'. Lucas couldn't figure out which, but either way, he didn't heed the older boy's warning.

"You were super nice, and you liked-" Lucas almost fell when Robi dashed over to him and he leaped over the couch's arm in fear. Robi's eye twitched as he looked over the side, Lucas sticking his tongue out.

"Robi! Leave me brother alone!" Star said, almost ready to chuck the animal at said beanpole. "He didn't do anything."

"But he was about to." He growled.

"What could've possibly been so dangerous about Lucas of all people?" She raised an eyebrow, finally letting Nord go to stand in front of him.

"Hey!" Lucas protested. "I'm more than dangerous sometimes." He muttered. He could fight.

"Woah, guys calm down, I'm sure Robi didn't mean anything by it-"

"Literally fight me." 

Robi didn't answer, quiet. Even Star was confused, but the others knew why. "So you're not going to say anything? Things have been so confusing since I got back, what the hell is wrong with everyone?" Emersyn gave her a knowing look, before Robi walked out of the room, quiet, but not before almost smashing the button to open it.

"What's his problem?"

_____________________

Lest to say, Star didn't get a lot of sleep the weeks following.

She could tell Robi wasn't himself when she was around, as he clammed up as soon as she came anywhere near him. He wasn't nearly as alert during training either, especially with her. To be honest, fighting Robi was no longer a challenge. It was like he expected her to lose!

He had another thing coming then.

He didn't fight with her anymore either, even if he did, they were always a few words, quips almost that didn't even really bother her that much. She was getting more suspicous by the day. Why she even cared, who really knew? But she had always been a creature of complex emotions, like all humans...human hybrids and...not humans?

Sometimes she had to remind even herself she wasn't fully human, no matter how much she looked the part. Of course, when she woke up one morning, stumbling out of her room with her sweater, jeans and pair of socks on-ducking back into her room to grab her boots first- and Leo almost panicked seeing her in the hall, she knew something was up.

Though, Star herself wasn't fully awake either, so she didn't catch on until Leo inched slowly towards her. "What kinda pills did you take last night?"

 _Pills_? The fuck-

Reaching up to scratch the back of her head, she felt something strange, and reaching further up her scalp...something twitched. 

A....cat ear? 

Pulling away something purple and fuzzy, she dashed down the hall with Leo on her heels to the bathroom, looking directly into the mirror in horror.

"Well...we're fucked huh?" Leo asked, absentmindedly scratching the back of his own head. She wasn't fully purple, so at least she didn't look like cookie monster but in a different color tone. Her own skin still showed through the patches of purple that had spread across her face and hands. Ripping off her sweater, she was more than surprised when she realized it had spread across...well everywhere. Small ears poked through her hair, which explained why her hearing had been off slightly since she had woken up that morning.

"Maybe...it's temporary?" Leo offered.

"Then what, just hide in my room?" She asked, close to panicking. Why was she like this and her dad wasn't? Or either of her brothers? Was this like a Galra version of puberty?

It was a little late for that, nature.

"Well...I mean it's totally not like we have a halfbreed who probably knows everything there is to know about being Galra but not having being one completely-oh wait. We do." He was unusually sarcastic, but from a wild guess, he probably only woke up no less than half an hour ago. "Just go talk to dad, you're fine."

"What if I just wore a sweatshirt for the rest of the day?"

"You know how serious Emersyn is about training, no way she'd let you limit any of your senses to hide something that we already know about." He raised an eyebrow, yawning.

"Fine, point taken. But I don't want to look like this forever..."

"And being cloaked in your sweatshirt for the next thirty years is better?"

"When did you become so much like Shiro?" She deadpanned, trying to put the hood up as the shorter of the two waved her hand away.

"Just embrace it. Some of us will never get to be a furry." She playfully punched her younger brother, sharing a laugh.

"Don't call me a furry, Leo. If anything, your mane is more than mine is at this point." she said, pulling out the ponytail. "You are such a blessing sometimes."

Trying to escape her hug, Leo only laughed, kind of glad to be spending time with his sister as they mulled over what to do as they sat in her room. "You wanna play a game?"

"Like what?" she asked. Had they finally figured out how to work a video game in the castle?! Oh that would be the day she would be the happiest she had ever been in her life. Sitting around helping someone cook, wait for a friend-colleague *cough* to act right again, and/or training was only so much fun for so long.

"It's a game we came up with when we were...like halfway thought you died and all." He rushed through the end as Lucas opened the door.

"S-"

"Yes this is she how can I take your call?" She asked. Lucas smiled before walking over to her and reaching up to touch the small lavender ears. She hit his hand lightly. "Don't touch the merchandise."

"Wait so are we selling you to Robi or something?" Star's face turned red as she hit him blindly, he just barely blocking her as he and Leo laughed at their older sister. "Joking, joking, but you look so furry right now!"

"I didn't ask to be like this.." she muttered, crossing her arms in embarassment.

"Aww, but you're so cute!"

"You know, I said the exact same thing at your fifth grade graduation and you didn't talk to me for three days. Shut your quiznak." She said, batting away his hand as he kept trying to pet her ears.

"But you're so fluffy!" He said, pulling her into a hug as she tried to escape with no avail. How had he grown so much over the last year and half?! He had almost been as tall as Emersyn the last time she'd seen him, now he was at least an inch taller, almost as tall as their papa. Maybe he stole it from Leo, who was still shorter than Star by at least two inches. Of course, Leo hadn't hit his growth spurt yet either, so...

"Y'know, normal kids never have to deal with turning purple in the middle of the night." She whined as she sat back on the bed, flicking the lights off.

"Normal kids aren't exactly a paladin of Voltron either." Lucas said somewhere from in front of her. "Your go, Leo."

"Normal kids don't face death every other day."

"Normal kids usually get a car for their sixteenth birthday, I got a lion."

"Improvement?"

"Very."

"Luke, go."

"Normal kids usually have a steady relationship by now."

"I feel like both of you are staring directly at me."

"Well, you're not wrong!" They answered, pulling their youngest brother up onto the bed in a mass of giggles.

_____________________

"Have you seen any of the kids as of late, Lance?"

"Not since yesterday, no."

"...Are you even listening?"

"Kind of, your point is?"

"Where are they then?"

Lance honestly couldn't understand why he worried so much. Sure, their eldest had gone missing for over a year, but Star was about to turn eighteen early next year. It honestly felt like just yesterday he'd been watching her take her first wobbly steps across the lounge floor, or her first few words sitting with him reading a holographic book. But her time was dwindling in their care, and Star was already independent. "We'll find them, not like they wandered too far into the castle."

"Nope, you're coming with me." He answered, dragging an unwilling Lance down the hall, checking both of the boys' room -Lucas and Leo really were complete opposites of a sense- before checking Star's.

"I-"

"Sh. Don't say anything." Lance said, pulling out his phone. All three kids had fallen asleep, making the most of the one bed that they had at the moment. "This is too cute to ruin with words."

Keith rolled his eyes. Whatever Lance wanted to have in that overstuffed phone of his, he could keep. He knew that every waking moment of their lives aboard the castle had been documented on the small device, and he also knew half of them were of him from the four years between the events of Star's arrival and her birth. And then...well statistics got hazy there.

For him, just having his entire family nearby was enough.

"Do you remember when you were still have nightmares?" Lance asked, pulling him slose.

"When the kids were like, seven?"

"No. Back when....back when Shiro had just gone MIA."

"Yeah..."

"I don't regret ever telling you that I had feelings for you." He peppered his forehead with kisses, making the other laugh. "Never never never."

"It's a little late for that, Lance. That's what, twenty-two years of my life wasted on you?"

"Hey! When you put it that way, Keith Kogane."

"That's Keith McClain to you."

And all was good.


	14. fourteen

"Why are you so easy to find?" Star groaned, standing in the doorway of the observatory. Robi didn't turn around, and she sighed, annoyed with his antics of the last few days. Even she found it annoying, and slightly lonely. Sure, sh had the rest of her team, but Robi always made her think before she argued with him, which she usually didn't do with someone like her brother.

"Go away." He growled, anger evident in his voice.

"Can't. Emerysn is probably going to lock me in here until you say we've made up." Star took another step into the room. It sounded almost like something was...crying.

No way.

Robin Holt didn't cry, he was a master of showing no emotion other than distaste. With anyone...

Mildly worried for her fellow paladin, she walked a bit faster, coming to sit next to him. He sat there with his knees pulled up to his body, shaking. It was a bit awkward, Star wasn't sure what to say...what did you say to someone who was broken for an unknown reason?

Well...she did know he hadn't grown up with his birth mother, or family in general. Foster care must've been a bitch, but she couldn't say she knew how he felt. Sure, her parents had almost died on multiple occasions, but they always came back. Robi had never had his real mother after the hurricane.

Angie.

Angelle Holt had probably been the last straw for the green paladin. With Matt came her conciousness weaving her way into his heart. Once she had gotten the entire story out of Shano one day, she did feel bad about how she pestered him so often, but he needed to flipping move on. In any other situation, she may have said just treat it with time, but Angie wasn't coming back unless they planned to give her amnesia again.

No way in hell they had consent for that.

" C'mon, Robi what could possibly be bothering you?" He didn't answer.

Irrationally, she poked the tiger.

Literally and inliterally.

"What?!" He snapped, batting her hand away. If fire actually burned in people's eyes, Robi would've been the poster child for it. She flinched, and her face fell when she realized she had been right. Robi's face was tear-stained, and she sighed. Yes, she didn't know at all what he was going through right now, but no way was she dying because he couldn't get over a girl. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Emersyn wants us to make up. She said, and I quote 'I'm done with your bullshit, go apologize'. I don't think there's much I can do for someone who cries over so little..." Yes, she was deliberately provoking him, but oh well.

"What?! Do you have any idea?" His voice faded away at the end, as he fell into a mass of sobs, an Star had no idea what to say. Originally she was going to say something about how everyone had problems, but a crying person? She had never been good with anyone crying, even herself. Doing what felt natural, she let him lean on her as he shook, rubbing his back awkwardly. What had even happened when she was gone? Robi, becoming emotional? This was just plain unheard of at this point.

"I don't..." she admitted. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She had never seen him so vulnerable. She never thought she ever would. Star was more than surprised when he answered, rubbing his tears away with the back of his sweatshirt. "I thought...I thought I saw my mom the other day....everytime I see you, I see Angie..she cared so much about me. I mean...I sound really dumb right now though. Everything...I love dissapeared in front of me, and I couldn't do anything.."

She wrapped her arms around him, and he didn't struggle. "Some of us are dealing with a flipping identity crisis right now, we all have problems, Rob."

Then she wasn't lying. 

When your own parents had trouble remembering your name...well that changed things, didn't it? Sure, Lucas and Leo always got the names confused, they repeatedly did it on purpose to confuse everyone, but this was different.

Robi didn't answer. "Look, I'm sorry about your mom, but you know Angelle was only a figment of my conciousness, right?"

He was quiet again. "I know.."

"And maybe next time, don't sit up here where none of us know where you are. Some of us -all of us- care about you and your well-being, Robi. Your-Katie cares, alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah." He sat up, not facing her, but rather at the top of the observatory. She followed his gaze as they watched a meteor shower passed by over the castle.

"So that's what calms you. Stars?" She asked, a little confused when a smile crossed his face as he watched in awe. "They're literally everywhere."

"You can't see them in the city." He answered. "That's why I love being up here, because I can see them again. My mom and I used to look at constellations together.  _La extraño_ "

Star had to figure it out for a minute. She knew basic spanish, from her papa, but she eventually had to realize the translation. It meant 'I miss her'. She didn't know that Robi knew it, though.

" _Lo Siento_. I'm trying." she said. He looked surprised for a minute that she knew Spanish, but then didn't say anything.  "I missed you a lot when I thought I was dead, you know?"

"What is it like, anyways?"

She fidgeted, not sure how to answer or why she brought it up. "It's all...white. Really you only see the people that you've lost, so Mina was the first person I saw, and then my dad's side of the family. The further you are away from those people though, the less clear they are."

"So-"

"Yes, so for an entire year at sat there with Mina and made a multitude of flower crowns, told her what it was like being with everyone, the normal stuff. But the one person I couldn't get off my mind, was you."

"Me?" He looked surprised, his face red again. When she realized what she had actually said, she matched with him. Picking and choosing words was not her strong suit.

They sat there talking for a while, and they both fell asleep watching the stars with their backs against the wall looking up. She fell asleep first, on his shoulder, and Robi smiled to himself in what felt like forever. When he looked up to the stars through the glass observatory, he almost saw his mother smiling at him approvingly, bringing another tear to his eye. She looked mildly uncomfortable, and whatever it was that took over him, he pulled her onto his lap, letting her sleep as he felt his own eyes close in exhaustion.

He had learned so much about her that he never thought that he would.

She had learned so much about him that she never thought that she would.

Today was a good day.

__________________

A little/fluff angst for what's coming *wink wonk*

"We HaD a BoNdInG mOmEnT"

 

*sheepishly smiling* yes you did :D


	15. fifteen

For once I'm not pulling anyone's leg. This is actually the beginning of the end of the SM series.

________________

_I hate being the youngest._

_I hate being the weakest._

These were Arrow's thoughts as he sat fidgeting with the tracker that had been installed -?- into his forearm maybe seventy-two hours ago. He didn't know what time it was, or how long he had been here exactly, but if it really had been three days, he could be out of here in the next two days.

The plan was that he was supposed to plant a bomb of a sort on the prison ship, and by then, they should be back for him. Right? As long as nothing went wrong.

It was one of those missions he was supposed to sit there and look pretty.

He felt like he probably should've been offended when no one came for him. For star's sake he was the yellow paladin! But when he told Raven -the hybrid sitting in the emo corner- she didn't believe him. Of course, she was a creepy snake like hybrid between a snake-sort-of-thing and the Galra, so maybe she was an accident. He felt bad for saying that, but she had responded with a shrug, a sign of not really caring. How long she had been here and what she was in for remained a mystery.

_"Are you a hybrid too?"_

_"I am."_

_"Galra and?"_

_"I'm human and balmeran."_

_"....Okay."_

That was their first and last actual conversation, Raven was quiet and kind of creepy as she used her nails to draw horrid pictures in the wall. Being the innocent 'smol bean' that he was, he had to take a minute to realize what half of them were.

He had considered her an ally until he found her leaning over him in the middle of the night with one of her claws out and her teeth bared hungrily. From that night on, he did not sleep. Whether she was trying to eat him or there was some space mouse nearby that was looking appetizing right then, he might never know. Just to be safe though...he slept with an eye open or not at all.

What was even stranger about Raven was the fact that she left with a guard every day, maybe around the same time, but she always returned with bruises and cuts that he wanted to ask about, but with the dull fire burning in her eyes the entire time, he was pretty sure he'd die if he did. Until one day (night?) she told him what had been happening.

"W-why do they keep taking you?" He asked, wincing as she was tossed in rather violently as she tumbled to the wall and picked herself up. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, she picked a scale-ish thing off her face, making it bleed profusely. She sighed before she answered, fidgeting with the ripped purple uniform.

"Torture."

"T-torture? What for?" he questioned. Of course he had suspected as such, but why? What had she done to deserve it?

"Because, I'm resistance. I got caught on a planet a little while ago." She licked off the blood on her fingers like it was nothing, making Arrow cringe just the tiniest bit. As a child who never really left the Balmera, and since it was so peaceful, blood always made him sick. Whoever had broken the skin, it made him upset, but also gave him an upset stomach. "What? Are you allergic or somethin'?"

"N-no..." He said, swallowing. She looked at him as if she were suspicous of his answer, but shrugged it off.

"What's your story kid?" She asked, doing the same to rest of her cuts she could reach. More scales littered the floor, blood coating them as well. Raven turned back to him when he didn't say anything, her teeth bared and covered with blood, dripping along her clothes. "What?"

"I-I'm the yellow paladin. I told you before, r-remember?" When she stood, he felt tingling running up and down his back, fear setting in as she curiously looked him over. Her hands were cold as she gingerly touched his right ear.

"Isn't he like...forty by now? Voltron's been around since I was like..three." She answered. 

"N-no. That's my dad."

"Oh. Yeah that makes a lot more sense." She poked at his ear again, as he moved slightly to get away from her. "I don't really believe you though."

"Why not?"

"You're too cute to be the yellow paladin. You look like a  _ours en peluche_  *" She answered. "You're too young."

_Too young._

_Too young._

He wasn't really that young, right? He was going to turn sixteen soon...He hated how the other paladins treated him like some fragile glass creature. He wasn't going to die if so much he strayed from the others on a mission. He could defend himself.

But all that got was a pat on the head and a told to stay on the castle. He wasn't three! And so what if he didn't act like the others, sorry he was so innocent. It made him mad, but also a sense of belonging, they cared enough to take care of him to that extent.

"I'm not that young." He pouted. Sure he acted like a kid sometimes...but everyone did so he got a pass. "I'm sixteen."

"Well..to me you are. I'm twenty-five, so..." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Well...." he looked to the camera that he knew was in here, in any corner of the room, hesitating to tell her. What if Raven was lying, what if she was a spy? Of course, he would feel honored to have a spy on him of all people, but that could put the mission in jeopardy. He had said he could do it to Emersyn, and she had said she believed him. He wasn't about to prove her wrong on any point. "I can't tell you."

Her face didn't change. If she was upset by his answer, she didn't say anything. "Eh. That's understandable, little one."

"Don't call me that. I'm not that little..." He said as she smiled. "What did you call me earlier anyways?"

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Little one?"

"No. I meant...whatever a pulche is..."

"Oh. That's Scryian for bear. I called you a small bear." She answered, lying back on the cot on the other side of the cell. 

For some reason, he slept soundly that night. He wasn't that small-sure he was as short as Star- but maybe she was right on the bear part. Maybe he would have a little moment all to himself that would jumpstart his abilities as a paladin. Feeling like he didn't matter wasn't fun. Maybe Raven's confidence in him would help.

Well, he looked back to her, it was far from confidence -that was the only conversation they'd had in a while- but maybe he'd learn more tommorow about her. And when he broke out with the chip, he'd make sure to take her with him.

__________________

*Teddy Bear in french**

**Yes, it might be off because google translate is a bitch sometimes


	16. sixteen

"That's mildly interesting." Emersyn said, her hands over the computer in front of her.

"What is it?" Hunk asked, worriedly.

"Nothing's changed over the last few days. Everything, his vitals are still normal, but he hasn't moved from that room at all. Strange."

"What do you mean by that?" Star asked, looking over her shoulder. "Isn't that good?"

"It is...it's just...I thought Lotor or at least Deric would take an interest in him." She answered, willing herself to look away from said computer. "Nothing even close to trying to kill him, that's what's bothering me."

"Bothering? It would be nice of he came back in one piece." Hunk said, as Lance put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Not what I meant, but alright. Maybe they don't realize it's him yet?" She questioned to no one in particular. Emersyn thought of the many ways why they hadn't done anything to him yet -unlike what they believed, she had reason to be of suspicion- until it crossed her mind that they had been holding out for them to arrive.

But they -meaning the Galra- had no reason. He didn't even really look like Arrow, as they had cut his hair to at least Lucas' length, if not shorter. But, his big ears didn't help hide his heritage, so hopefully they just took him as a hybrid they found

She did feel bad for subjecting Arrow to the treatment they'd come up with, but he was the least recognizable. Whether Deric -and/or Lotor- knew that there were new paladins, she'd heard stories that Blue and Red -meaning her uncles- had been in high demand after one of them had been kidnapped once, and they knew Shiro existed, not to mention Katie and Hunk either. So easily they would know about Star and Lucas, right? And her. They could've sent Robi, to be honest, but he -and Star- would probably cause them to kill him outright before the five days of the mission were up. Arrow was the only one they could rely on to not do the above and to get the job done, to be honest.

They may not have treated him like Lucas, or Star, or Robi, or even how she handled herself, but Hunk would be heartbroken if he heard his son died, not to mention Arrow was just shy himself. But he could be depended on for missions like this, so Emersyn had sent him.

"I guess." Hunk answered quietly.

With that they broke apart, and night came around, the castle going into power-saving mode. And yet she didn't leave the control room. Her eyes were always on the screen, watching as he slept, his vitals slow but still moving, she could tell he dozed off. For once, she felt completely responsible for this mission. This was the first time her dad hadn't helped her out with planning it all out.

She was responsible if Arrow didn't come back home in one piece.

Something inside her just ticked away, waiting for the day they could bring him home, watching the explosion in the background as they left the system. It was a whimsical dream, and she knew missions usually never went as planned, but for once, she would've liked if this one could.

Almost nodding off herself, she bolted upright when she heard someone say her name. "Em?"

"Oh." She blinked, trying to make herself seem awake. "Hey mom."

"Why are you still up?" She asked, padding closer as she put a strand of hair behind Emersyn's ear.

I don't know? "I...don't really know, actually." She gave her a knowing look.

"You overwork yourself sometimes." she answered. "You remind me so much of Shiro sometimes." Her eyes twinkled, the older of the two smiling a little. "Do go to sleep, please."

"But-" Her mother cut he off as she put the soft robe around her. "I have to-"

"I'll watch it for you, Emersyn. But you can not last forever. You are human, as much as you can be, and every human needs sleep, as I hear from your father half the time." She said, sending her off in the directions of the bedrooms. Emersyn sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to say no, her mother was often very clear about her directions and didn't take no for much of an answer. 

"Okay."

___________________

"Can I go to sleep yet?" Shano asked, yawning as Leo was asleep now, his hair falling into his eyes ever so slightly, just enough for it not to be annoying, but just enough to make the sleeping galra hybrid adorable. He didn't shake him, he could tell that he was asleep.

Poor kid was homesick again. He didn't really mean to do so, but he studied the younger boy's face as he slowly drifted off into sleep. He and Lucas really did look the same, though Leo's features were much softer than the other's. His smile could light up a room, while without his presence, Shano felt as if a puzzle piece was missing. Love was like that, however, he would never get over that.

It would've been so much better if they had met in another universe, another reality. Maybe Shano would've met him in a coffee shop -whatever that was-, and he'd say hi, Leo would say hi back, and he'd make a habit of coming back the same day for every week until he asked him to see a movie -whatever that was-, and they'd be happy together, rather than sitting in the cold castle that he'd known as home for the last sixteen years. Maybe one day he'd go to Earth once the war was over with his family and Leo would get to show him all the amazing things that he'd never heard of. A macaroon was what he wanted to try most, Leo had enlightened him with how delicious they were, and then ice cream, and cake, and pie. It sounded so great when Leo had described it to him over the texts that he sent him.

Leo wasn't actually asleep, and whether Shano knew that or not, he wasn't sure. He could hear him talking and muttering to himself, but the only thing that crossed his mind was how close he was. Unlike Leo, he radiated body heat surprisingly easily. Leo was an iceberg half the time.

"Well, g'night Leo."

"Love you too."

 

___________________

Lil' fluff with Sheo because they are two innocent smol beans and I haven't given them enough screentime in a while


	17. seventeen

T H I S I S I T-

_________

The thing scared the absolute quiznak out of him once his eyes flickered open on the last day on this ship. He had forgotten how it was supposed to go off at 12 pm PST time -on Earth? Arrow didn't know how that worked- so he must've been off quite a few hours if he was just waking up now. Raven looked at him from the opposite side, already destroying what little technology they had on their side of the door to escape with no avail.

"We're not doing that." He answered groggily, willing the chip in his arm to stop screaming. He blinked a few times before the plan came back to mind. He pointed upwards as the snake-hybrid looked up to the vent with quizzical eyes. "We're doing something a little more interesting."

"By a little more interesting you mean death?" She asked skeptically, stopping what she was doing and wandering over to where he was as he stood under the metal cover. "Vents aren't the greatest idea for people that aren't Scyrian."

"C'mon, I'm small, I can fit." He said, looking up at the small hole. Claustrophobia had never been a problem for him, he lived on the Balmera for star's sake, but how would he feel when he was actually in there?

His always-running-thoughts flicked off for a moment when Raven lifted him up on her shoulders, startling him as he reached for anything to grab onto. "C'mon little man, get up there!" 

He had to regain where he was for a moment, Raven walked around with him as if she were tipsy as he struggled for a hand hold on the vent's cold exterior as he lifted himself up into the small space. Like he had believed, he fit perfectly, his small stature coming to his advantage. Raven looked up at him with her hands raised, and with the adrenaline rushing, he'd forgotten what he was doing. Reaching down, he struggled to pull the alien up, and they tumbled backwards once she had been able to get up in the vent.

"So, what now?" She whisper-yelled as they crawled through the vents the metal cold underneath their hands. He could hear troops walking up and down the halls as they continued on. "Seriously Arrow, or whatever your name is."

"Just...maybe a few more hallways?" He hated not having his helmet nearby and or on his head. It made navigating a whole lot harder.

If Shiro had been right -which he probably was- Deric was visiting this ship in particular today, unless it was called off, but he sure hoped it wasn't. Otherwise this entire mission was for nothing and one or two people would die today. 

So like he said, he sure hoped it wasn't.

The beeping returned as they got closer to their target room. Arrow kicked the metal, hoping for it to give, and one last kick got it clattering down onto the floor. He peeked out, looking around for any guards. Three were by the corner, and one was walking over to the grate as he slightly panicked. He wasn't armed.

Pushing the Scryian back, they waited as it looked up, and finding nothing there, it walked back to wherever it was.

Just chuck the chip into the fire thing or whatever and the countdown would begin. Well, not chuck but more like insert-into-very-small-USB (or whatever the quiznak that was)-in-the-middle-of-the-room. Also known as plan I.I.V.S.U.I.T.M.O.T.R.

Or plan I hope we don't die by the time they get here to save me. 

Looking around again, he dropped down with a thump, Raven nearly falling on him as he rolled out of the way, pointing to the various guards stationed around the room. She punched her palm, making her look a little threatening, she snuck around as he felt for the chip. That was the chip that sat a little below his skin, and he realized that he didn't have anything to get it out. Unlike Raven, he didn't have nails of steel, so it would hard to break the skin.

Not to mention how painful and bloody it'd be....

Shivering at the thought of that and his pain tolerance clashing, he hid behind the port waiting for Raven to return. Clang, clang, clang he could hear the droids going down from around him. Looking up, he almost panicked when he saw a droid coming for him in particular. He kicked it as Raven pounced on it, destroying it with her bare hands.

"That was the most fun I've had in forever!" She exclaimed quietly as she came back over to him, not even really being quiet. "They're all so weak though, no wonder I beat them so easily."

"Okay then..."

"Whatcha waitin' on now?" She asked curiously, her eyes scanning the ports around the small stand that was omitting power to the ship as she looked around once more.

"The chip we need is in my arm." He grumbled, scanning the buttons littering the stand. Maybe-

His thoughts were cut off as he reeled in pain as Raven's nail slit the skin on his wrist. "You were saying?"

Wiping the blood off of the it as he blinked back spots in his eyes from the pain. Blood bubbled up from the spot as it dripped onto his pants, but after getting the most gore he could off of the chip, he stuck it into the port with more force than he would've liked.

A moment passed.

Then another.

"I think it's a bust." Raven said sarcastically, a suspicous eyebrow raised as she picked off a scarred scale from her face, making it bleed. "Your friends-"

The port took the chip in, as it dissapeared before their very eyes. After another minute, he looked inside the port, not finding anything. That was weird, he thought. Is it supposed to work like that?

And then he got his answer. 

The alarm startled both hybrids, sending them reeling and clutching onto each other like frightened children. Red lights then followed as they heard a countdown begin in a male's chilling voice, counting down from thirty varga.

He thought? Was a varga like an hour?

Well then he meant tick.

No he meant....oh God alien time was so hard to keep and name sometimes!

"Where now genius?" She asked. "Those guards should be coming in any minute. How do you know that they won't override the code?"

"First of all, vents are your best friend." He answered, looking around before dashing to the corner and tugging on the vent grate. It gave, but not before the door opened to guards just as Raven scuttled in and they closed the covering behind them. When he thought they'd gotten far enough away from the footsteps he heard them slowly become quiet. "Second, they can't. My aunt Katie is a whiz at technology."

He wasn't lying when he said he was confident about her skills, but when he continued to try to crawl, his arm kept almost giving out with the amount of blood he kept losing. If these backwards aliens could track you by blood though, you might as well just kill him right then.

"Where are your friends anyways?" She asked again, impatient.

"They're in the first bay, I think." He answered.

"Ya think?" she groaned from behind him. "C'mon, I did not leave that cell and almost die for the resistance just because you think you have an idea of where we are."

"Look, the first bay should be somewhere near here." He said, poking his head through the first grate that he came across. He immediatly came up as soon as he saw guns pointed at him, smiling and then ducking away and crawling fast through the tunnel. "If you hear ships, we're probably in the right place."

They didn't, at least for the next few minutes. "Ten minutes until implosion." They heard over the loudspeaker.

"Hurry it up, Arrow." He heard Raven whine. "C'mon, I'd like to make it to the resistance, alright?"

Wandering a little bit more, he couldn't really think of where he was supposed to meet the others. His hand slipped on a grate as it fell, he heard a groan from something and/or someone as he fell, a shout escaping from him as he heard Raven yelling for him.

Then, he hadn't fallen onto the floor. Someone had caught him. Sheepishly, he smiled as he realized it was Lucas struggling to hold him up. "H-hey..."

_________________

"Well, what now?" Star asked, exasperated. "I mean, if we're right, then Deric's dead. Kicked the bucket, bit the dust, however you like to say it." She had something to ask Robi, which is why she was following him back towards the bedroom section of the castle.

"I dunno. It's all good and dandy, so...we can go home?" He asked. "You're a legal adult in the next few months, what are you off to do?"

"I...well I don't know. Try to live as normally as possible with my brothers and my parents with no recollection of Voltron?" she asked sarcastically. "You?"

"Not sure. I might look for my dad, if that's anything. Maybe extended family, I don't really care and or know."

"Whatever you do, don't become like my dad when he was younger alright?" She asked softly, punching him playfully in the shoulder. Unbeknownst to her-

"Y'know, I never did get to tell that one girl how much she meant to me." He started.

"You? A girl? That's funny." She said, putting her hands behind her head as they walked. "Lying's a sin, you know."

"No, she's really pretty, kind of a bitch sometimes, but I know she cares deep down." He was getting scarily close to describing her outright, but if Star picked up on it, she didn't make it noticeable.

"Okay, who is this mystery girl then? Do I know her?"

"You know her scarily well, you could say it's like knowing your own mind."

He could tell he had startled her, she had picked up on the small clues he gave her. She stopped walking as he continue on as nonchalantly as he could. On the inside, he was lucky he didn't blush often and it wasn't that noticeable when he did, but the tips of his ears had become warm.

What he didn't expect was for her to melt directly into him, giving him a hug but not showing him her face. He could tell she was blushing too, as her ears were red too. Through that, he could hear some muffled words from her. "You're gonna have to speak up-"

"I hate you sometimes..." she muttered. "But-"

"But?"

"I guess I like you too."

_______________________

 

THAT'S IT YOU GUYS!!~~

 

THIS IS THE FIRST BOOK THAT'S EVER BEEN FINISHED!!!! 

There will be more stuff in future chapters, but this is the end of story driven chapters :3

I really hope you guys liked Star's story! There were quite a few versions of Star before her, so I hope this was my best choice :D


	18. eighteen⭐star

You might wonder what happened afterwards, huh?

Well, to say the least, I gained quite a few new scars, injuries, enemies, and even some new friends. There's a lot to learn about our universe, and the people who inhabit it.

If you asked me all those years ago, when I was a sixteen year old girl just looking for adventure, what I'd be doing at the ripe age of twenty-five, I might've said doing life-defying stunts and making crazy money from that.

But then I might not be looking into the caramel eyes of this masterpiece I've come to no longer hate. I might not be just this semi-normal woman waiting for life to just give me a break.

But now, I'm just happy to be looking at him-


	19. nineteen❤️nate

Nate.

Nate might've just been the last thing on my Christmas wishlist, born December 26th, my beautiful son, who sits on the couch waiting for cookies and dinner with my parents, brothers, and the Holt family -or what's left of it, sadly- and Robi's half-sister, Pauline, who tickles Nate relentlessly, his laughs ringing out through the house.

He doesn't look much different from us, his eyes more of a shade of the darkest purple out there after clashing with Robi's eyes, but after that, everything about him just looked like my papa. He was just beautiful, the five year old made me laugh so much sometimes.

"Hey!" I batted Robi's hand away from the cookies, playfully crossing my arms. Emily reached out for me as I took my daughter into my arms as she gurgled. "Those are for after dinner!"

"Yeah, but-" He laughed, taking one of the still cooking cookies off the pan and bounced it around in his hands before popping it into his mouth. "I'm hungry now."

"Almost thirty years old and your father still acts like this." I rolled my eyes as he went to get the others, talking to Emily. She gave me a toothy smile as I tickled her.


	20. epilouge☯️onesies and bonding

Onesies.

Abigail McClain never had a shortage of those. They were all so fluffy, most of them were blue though, which she always buried herself in.

The earliest memory she had of a onesie was when she was three and her grand father had bought one for her, which was why they were all blue. It was -not suprisingly- a cat onesie, which she allegedly didn't take off until the ends were at her ankles, it had lost one ear, and she was entering kindergarten. It wasn't that embarassing, there were plenty of pictures marking the years as she got another one up until she was eleven and she started wearing them with her non-binary cousin Emily, and her other cousin Michael did a sleepover thing with her and they ended up as the Garrison Trio. Yellow, blue and green, surprisingly enough, even though two were altean and the other was galra.

They never really heard from the Galra again, strangely enough. It only made his Aunt Star worry more, and if she ever had a plan to wear make-up, she needed to get rid of those worry lines. Abigail had learned make-up also from her grandfather, making him easily her favorite grandfather, which the other always laughed about, because as her other grandfather aged, he mellowed out. 

As for Lance, you ask?

Was he dissapointed? Of course not. Had he never been brave enough to say how he truly felt about the former red lion pilot, he wouldn't have the family he has now. Sure, he still loves his old family, but he's added onto it. His daughter who has taken up writing books while balancing both of his grandchildren, Emily and Nate, Leo, who blessed him with another granddaughter, Abigail, and Lucas, who gave him five, Leah, Lori, Michael, Ellie and Eren.

To say the least, he was happy as he closed his eyes for the last time, watching powerless as everyone stood around him, Keith promising he'd see him again soon.

__________________

Does it make it feel more finished? I mean...oh well??

So...may be a little confusing, I'll clear it up for you:

Star/Robi: Emily May Holt, Nathaniel Brian Holt

Leo/Shano: Abigail Lou McClain

Lucas/Emersyn: Leah Olivia McClain, Lori Emmy McClain, Michael Joel McClain, Ellie Bethany McClain, Eren Grayson McClain

Sorry it was kind of quick, but the book is now  **officially over!**  The Q&A is still open, so ask any details you want, alright? :D


End file.
